Natural Beauty
by AuntieJamima
Summary: They call her a natural beauty, and my God she is. Jori one-shot.


They call her natural beauty, and my God she is. Who wouldn't fall for those thick brown curls that fall like streamers and that sun kissed skin that encases her perfect body? She's not the typical narcissist that uses her given beauty to tease those who chase after her. No, modesty is one of her many talents. Though, I don't think she knows that she subconsciously does it anyway. She is beautiful in everything she does. The way she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose, how she fidgets with her hair when she's nervous. Every time she moves, God my stomach explodes and my chest tightens. How could I deserve to breathe around such a beautiful gift to this Earth? Could I even want to possibly compete with her? I cloud my eyes with thick coats of make-up and I still can only grovel at her sneaker-clad feet.

How can I be so hostile to her? My mind screams love but my body screams hatred. Would I even dare express these out of character feelings with her before she laughs me away. Then where would I go? I have this ridiculous hope that she desires me as much as I desire her but I often ask who I'm kidding. But then I remember how many times she requested a hug from me. Could that possibly mean anything? Or is she only trying to let me free from my cage, then snatch me back down from the air?

"Jade?" God, that voice. She's standing there and I feel my insides begin to burn. Her hair is slightly disheveled and her eyes pick apart my mind and I feel like she could read the thoughts right out of my head. I slam my locker when my body finally defrosts.

My mind screams love but my head screams hatred. I say something nasty to her but she only smiles understandingly. She probably thinks I've had a rough day and still feel cross about it. There goes her eyes again, searching my brain for logical reason. Then, when she thinks I'm not looking, they flicker down to my chest and in a split second, they're back across the room. I can see the apparent longing on her face. I drop my phone and the screen shatters into a million shards, along with any doubt in my mind saying that she doesn't want me. Now I know she desires me just as much as I desire her. She stutters out a million apologies but I hold up my hand, silencing her. I take her hand in a silent thank you. I wonder if her pulse began to race when our skin touched like mine did. She looks puzzled and I can't blame her. She can't read my mind. She knows nothing. My eyes burn into hers with such ferocity that I fear she'll look away. But she doesn't, instead she looks back with the same amount of energy. I squeeze her hand gently and close my locker. My heart pounds as I walk past her. I inhale the sweet smell of strawberries and mango from the lotion she applied to her skin earlier.

"You smell nice." I say as I exit the school.

I can't describe how much passion and pain I felt in my chest as she stood up on that stage, singing the role I gave up for her. She looks so natural up there in front of a billion people watching at home. I want her to succeed, to be famous. Her voice is so angelic as she sings that last few bars of "Make it in America" and all I want to do is spill my guts to her. She closes the note gently and runs to our seating area, tackling me into a giant hug. My brain freezes, unprepared for such contact, but I hug her back tightly. Never wanting to let go. Embraced forever. Until she does let go. She's needed back stage apparently. I get up and follow behind.

"That was great Vega." I say. She grins and closes the door to her dressing room, blocking out the noise from the seating area. I let my eyes take in every square inch of her perfect body. She's babbling on about nerves and thanking me for the opportunity. I get up from the small red couch and stand in front of her. I take one of her tan hands in my own pale-fleshed ones. There it is. A small blush breaks out across her cheeks. I lean closer, feeling her hot breath on my face. She leans in as well, our noses touching, then our lips brush against one another.

So close.

Someone has to make the move. She finally breaks the tension, placing her lips on mine. My entire body feels like it has burst into flames. I'm sure she feels the same way as I wrap my arms around her neck and hers go around my waist. The world is quiet. Our world. There's only me and her, finally admitting those pent up words of desire and maybe even love. She breaks our kiss and looks deep into my face, searching me with those eyes again. But this time, I'm more than happy to let her into my thoughts.


End file.
